


my dear love

by 2pork



Series: 5 things and you [5]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2pork/pseuds/2pork
Summary: He recognizes the english words, and from their sweetness he concludes that cherie amour probably isn’t an insult.(Five lines from a song. More or less.)





	my dear love

The note goes, _my cherie amour, lovely as a summer day_. 

Jihoon blinks at the words swirling past the lines of the card, his vision still blurred by the early hour. He recognizes the english words, and from their sweetness he concludes that _cherie amour_ probably isn’t an insult. 

The thought of burrowing his way back to pillowy slumberland is tempting, mysterious note aside, but force of habit has Jihoon’s leg stretching down from the bed to search for his slippers. From there starts the laborious wriggle towards the edge until his other foot joins the one already on the floor. His side aches from the stretch and he pushes himself to a sitting position, shoulders slumping the instant he’s upright.

Ugh. Mornings.

The muffled clatter of the front door being shut arouses his consciousness only barely, unable to penetrate the muddled haze. Jihoon passes a couple of minutes in silence, not moving, before he realizes that the soft hum of an unfamiliar tune had also vanished.

 

-

 

He finds another note on the kitchen counter, pinned under a glass of milk. This time it’s written on a scrap hastily torn from the magnetic notepad stuck on their fridge. The card on his pillow had been a nice touch, he thinks as his finger grazes the creased surface of the new note. Then again, there’s no danger of him rolling over and completely missing this one, partly because he never misses breakfast.

“His events are getting smarter,” Jihoon muses. He’ll need to start planning early if he wants to one-up this in November. He clicks his tongue and scans the words: _my cherie amour, distant as the milky way._

_Distant_? A faint pout forms on his lips, but it quickly twitches when he considers the glass of milk. “So that’s why.” 

Jihoon bursts into a laugh when a closer look at the note reveals a tiny dot at the bottom right corner of the paper (a star, he guesses), and a barely legible 지후니.

 

-

 

Outside, leaning casually on the doorway of the apartment across, is Youngmin-hyung. The same tune from earlier, played skillfully on the piano, bubbles out from the bluetooth speakers next to his feet; cupped in his hands is a spiny, round cactus topped by white blossoms, with a sunflower card taped to the pot. 

“Hyung…” Jihoon trails off, beyond surprised to see him. 

“I was asked to be here,” Youngmin assures him. “Not that you’re an unwelcome sight. Very welcome actually, otherwise I’d have been waiting at the wrong place and this would all be pointless.” _T_ _his_ is emphasized by a speaking glance towards the plant and the speakers.

Jihoon continues staring at him as he grasps around his brain for a proper reaction. “Oh. Did you wait long?”

Youngmin hums. “Maybe twenty minutes?” 

“I’m so sorry for him,” he apologizes automatically and they share sympathetic smiles.

“You get used to it,” says Youngmin. “So, here’s your cactus. I’ve been explicitly ordered to tell you not to look up the meaning, which means you should do that ASAP.” 

Jihoon receives it, peeling off the card. The sunflower is an aggressive, eye-searing yellow. “And this tells me he didn’t have enough money for a real sunflower.” 

“Actually, he said even _you_ ’ll have trouble killing a cactus. _And_ if you really wanted to overthink flower meanings, it might as well be a sunflower.”

“I’ll look up both of them,” Jihoon promises. “ASAP.” 

_My cherie amour, pretty little one that I adore._

 

_-_

 

Jisung-hyung’s cafe is probably the worst place to look up what cactus flowers represent. The older man throws intrigued glances in his direction the instant Jihoon’s cheeks bloom a brilliant pink, though they turn knowing and outright scandalized when Jihoon takes to slapping his phone down whenever he feels someone looking his way.

_Are you having phone sex?_ Jisung mouths at him, face twisted in disgust. 

Jihoon glares at him.

Jisung waves his arms with feeling, and seriously how is _no one_ noticing him right now? “ _In_ my _cafe? Really?_ ” is hissed in a stage whisper, which finally garnered a few curious looks.

“No!” he denies, but Jisung has already swung back to the counter with his stack of dirty plates and used paper cups, muttering about how things were better back in his day. Jihoon throws his arms around one armrest and smothers the scream building at the base of his throat.

His phone starts to feel like a cursed weight on his thigh, so much so that he doesn’t even react when it slides off. He only lifts his head when someone yelps, “Careful!” right to his ear.

Next thing Jihoon knows, he’s face to face with Donghyun, who’s on one knee with Jihoon’s phone in one hand and a loaded tray balanced on the other. 

“Hyung, since when did you work here?” 

Donghyun returns the phone and places the tray on the table. “I don’t,” he says. “I’m only here as a favor.” 

Jihoon eyes the white button-up and apron with the store’s smiling rice bowl logo. On the other hand, his nameplate reads 우진, so perhaps he’s telling the truth. 

“To Woojin?” 

“To Youngmin-hyung,” Donghyun corrects. He takes the tray with him when he stands, but places a drink on the table. 

“Hyung, I haven’t ordered—” Belatedly he sees something written on the cup in western script. 

_You’re the only one my heart beats for._

Reddening once again, he mumbles into his palm, “I can’t take much more of this.”

 

-

 

Jihoon checks the time when he arrives at the park, breathing a sigh of relief upon finding he still has five minutes to spare. The weather has been surprisingly perfect so far, neither blistering hot nor threatening rain. 

He makes himself comfortable on a shaded bench and turns his face up to bask in the light filtering through the tree leaves. Without prompting, the wordless tune from this morning comes to mind. 

“ _Oh_ _cherie amour._ ” 

Jihoon suddenly finds arms wrapping around him from behind, the weight of a chin pressing on the crown of his head. 

“ _Won’t_ _you tell me how could you ignore that behind that little smile i wore, how i wish that you were mine_?” 

He melts against Woojin’s hold and the soft croon of his voice, chuckling despite himself. “You don’t need to keep wishing it.” 

“Hush, this is a throwback,” Woojin admonishes, though the sternness is belied by the kiss on Jihoon’s head. 

“A throwback?” 

“Tell me, did you ever have a song for someone you had a crush on?” 

Jihoon tries to turn around, but he’s prevented by Woojin tightening his embrace with every attempt. He settles for craning his neck back as far as he can and he’s rewarded with another kiss, this time a chaste peck on his forehead. “You had a crush song for me?” 

“ _Maybe_ _someday, you’ll see my face among the crowd_ ,” Woojin sings, a wistful smile playing on his lips. “ _Maybe_ _someday, I’ll share your little distant cloud_. Ah,” he pauses. “The translation probably helped.”

“I’m sure it did!” Jihoon laughs. “I can barely understand you.” 

“You will. I’ll tell you all about it later.”

Jihoon grins up at him. “Later?”

Woojin smirks. “Later, at the super secret surprise party I planned for you.”

“Aw, you ruined it!” Jihoon whines playfully.

“Please, you guessed it weeks ago.” 

“You ruined it weeks ago,” he confirms.

“That’s because it’s too hard to keep secrets around you,” Woojin retorts, rolling his eyes. He pulls back and waits for Jihoon to get up, holding his hand when they’re side by side. “C’mon, birthday boy. Everything’s ready for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, jihoon!
> 
> i urge you guys to look up the flower meanings, haha. anyway, with this 5 things and you series is complete! thank you for reading!
> 
> -
> 
> Let me know what you think in a comment!


End file.
